Grand Line Academy
by CanadianGothStalker
Summary: Modern AU. a series of one-shots, two-shots, however long it takes shots of OP in modern high school, with DF powers still. Usual stuff like drama, prom, school plays, alien invasion. the norm high school experience. Includes LuNa, ZoroxOC havent thought of a name for them yet , SanjixVivi, UsoppxKaya, RobinxFranky etc etc... so canon . . . red please! im terrible at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over Grand Line City, a place where dreams were endless and reality was chased away. The morning routines took place, each person getting ready for the day ahead.

Cherry blossoms bloomed, giving everything a pink hue. An open bedroom window let some of those cherry blossoms through, the breeze making them dance across the flipping pages of an open text book. The sound of flipping pages awoke Roronoa Zoro. He grunted and rolled over, too tired to get up. Then he noticed the time. Groaning, he rolled out of bed and stretched; bare back rippling with the effort. He stepped into the bathroom.

Nami closed the door behind her to the pink and blue bathroom. She unscrewed the mascara and applied it. She opened the cabinet door besides her to get the make-up remover.

Sanji closed the cabinet door, comb in hand and started brushing his pale blonde hair. He seemed satisfied with its smoothness and gave a happy flip and wink to his reflection, as though already flirting with the girls. He went over to the window and threw open the curtains.

The shower curtains parted and out came a sodden Luffy with a towel around his waist, shaking his hair out like a dog. He whipped water from his eyes and opened the bathroom door.

Usopp opened his bedroom door and sprinted downstairs, book bag over his shoulder and attempting to fix his tie. He tripped on the last step and fell to the ground. Usopp stood up, shook his curly black hair and headed into the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast at the stove while his father shook the newspaper out.

Sanji flipped the eggs in the frying pan and dumped them on a plate, handing them to old Zeff , who frowned and pretended to gag at the taste. He tied his bento in a blue cloth.

Ace tied Luffy's bento up, handing it to him as Luffy ran out the door, his book bag swinging and his tie crooked. His jacket caught a gust of wind, sending it whipping like a cape.

Zoro threw his jacket over his shoulders and slipped his arms through. Picking up his shinai bag, he headed out the front door where Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Kaya, and Vivi were walking by, heading towards school. He jogged over to meet them.

Walking down the street, the seven of them laughed and talked about their nights. The cars in the freeway honked impatiently for the traffic to move faster, while the market place was bustling with early morning shoppers. They passed Bellamy, who was bullying Coby and Helmeppo ( the hall monitors) for money. They didn't give in, so he hung Coby on a flagpole by his underwear.

Dr. Chopper in his white coat finished wrapping up Jewlery Bonney's bite mark on her hand. She had been eating so fast she accidentally bit her own hand. He rolled over in his rolling chair to enter this into his log, closing the red book when he was done.

Principle Shanks slammed the black book he was reading shut and looked up at Bellamy, whom Benn Beckman had caught beating up Helmeppo. The morning sun shone through the large windows, reflecting off a French horn on his wall.

A French horn sat next to Brook the music teacher, as he practiced before school started on his violin, smile on his tan face as the beads of his glasses sparkled in the light. A strong gust of wind through the open window blew the pages of his book of sheet music, the pages dancing in the cherry blossom laden wind.

Nico Robin, the history teacher, closed the book that the wind had pushed open. She shook her head and smiled, the smell of blossoms bringing that smile to her lips. Ms. Nico then turned back to writing down facts on the large whiteboard, glasses sliding down her nose and history book in hand. A light in the back left corner flickered.

Franky using a blow torch finished up the car he was working on, bumper fixed and ready. Eustass Kid was smacked in the back of the head for trying to steal some parts.

The bell had rung and the class was full of jabbering students, all in their matching uniforms. With class starting, Ms. Nico talked of a war that had happened some thousand years ago, pointing to the diagram on the board of the ships they used.

Zoro had fallen asleep, earning him a terrible back ache from Nico-sensei's Hana Hana no Mi. His classmates snickered at him during break, as they gathered in clusters around the room. Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Vivi, and Kaya gathered around Zoro's and Usopp's desks (Usopp sits in front of Zoro) to just talk and hang out, Luffy imitating classmates and Sanji kicking him in the head for doing a terrible impersonation of Nami.

Lunch had come. They sat at their usual spot, passing food and trying to stay away from Luffy's hungry hands. He was whacked in the head by Nami when he tried to steal her mikans.

The end of the school day and everyone except for a selective few flooded from the main gates and went off to do extra-curricular activities, after school jobs, home, etc.

Zoro took down another opponent in the dojo and then beckoned Tashigi to come at him. She drew her shinai and attacked, the wooden swords clashing.

Sanji stirred the soup in the kitchen at the Baratie, tasting the creamy substance and nodded in approval. Nami took the completed bowl next to him and went out the OUT doors of the kitchen to the dining room, where Luffy, Ace, and Usopp at their fill.

Vivi was with her duck, Carue. She stroked his feathers as he gave a satisfied quack.

And out on a stone road lined with blooming cherry blossoms, was a girl weary of travel and had nothing but a guitar case laden with stickers strung over her back. The light shined down through the pink petals, giving a pinkish hue to her dark hair. We can't see her whole face, but she smiled, tight lipped yet happy. A strong gust of wind came and blew her long hair into her face, the cherry petals dancing through the waves as they lifted off the ground and up into the air, swirling around like a small vortex of pink as they rose into the air and blinded by the late afternoon sun.

The glow of the TV was the only light in the room while Zoro, Luffy and Usopp versed each other on the Xbox 360, Sanji bringing a plate of snacks in one hand and a platter of pale blue drinks in the other.

Nami dipped the pale blue nail polish brush back into the bottle, bringing it back up to paint her thumbnail. Vivi was painting her toenails a cherry red, while Kaya applied a clear coat over her healthy nails. The three girls were laughing about something that Kaya said as Nojiko came into tell them dinner was ready.

Ace and Marco closed the door of the bar behind them, coming back from a long day of work then a few hours at the bar with some work buddies. The silvery moon half covered by a dark cloud in the star-less sky. The city lights sparkled instead, replacing the lost space light. A sign in the distance advertised for Whitebeards' shipyard.

Moon rose higher in the sky, ending the normal day for Grand Line City, a place where dreams were endless and reality was chased away.


	2. prologue Part 1

Prologue Part 1

"Settle down! I'm going to take roll then I have some news for you," Nico Robin, the history teacher said.

The chaos instantly died down, followed by the scraping of chairs as students rushed to their seats. No one wanted to get on Nico-sensei's bad side. The sudden silence caused Roronoa Zoro to awake from his nap. She took roll, and when she was done, she rolled up the list and put it in her desk drawer. Robin stood behind the podium in the front of the class, pushing her wire framed glasses up her straight nose. Nico Robin was a young, beautiful teacher. Silent and thoughtful, most boys fell for her and tried to win her heart. But as silent as she was, no one could reach her heart. She was a woman shrouded in mystery and lots of books.

"We have a new student today who will be joining us for the rest of the year. She used to live here then left to travel for a few years, and now has come back to complete her education. Say hello to Rhythm D, Jade." Nico-sensei waved her hand and the wooden framed door slid open with a loud BANG.

The class jumped at the sudden noise. At the door stood a girl around eighteen, waist length black hair and layered bangs that reached just below her eyebrows, touching the thick eyelashes that framed her dark eyes. She was shorter than Luffy and had curved breasts and hips any girl would give her soul to have. She wore the school uniform yes, but she had tweaked it up a bit. Scratch that, she modified it completely.

Girls at Grand Line Academy wore a black blazer with the school emblem imprinted in the left breast pocket and a white button up shirt under a grey vest and a dark blue bow or tie. The shirt would be tucked it to a pleated dark blue skirt while the blazer and vest was buttoned up completely and knee high black or white socks with black or white shoes, either Mary Jane's or loafers.

Rhythm D. Jade here, she had the blazer replaced with a black hoodie, the grey vest remained but there were a row of safety pins on the right pocket and a silver chain from the other. Her tie was loose over an unbuttoned white shirt, opening up to a black tank top. She wore the skirt, but she added a strip of purple fabric pinned to it and a silver studded belt resting on her hips. Her socks were black and white striped and thigh high. On her feet were calf high combat boots, untied with the laces tucked in. The cuff of her shirt peeked out from her hoodie, unbuttoned also and worn at the edges. A fingerless glove was on one hand and the other had a leather buckle bracelet. Dangling from her earlobe was a ruby crescent moon earing. The most peculiar thing was the three tiny up-side-down triangles tattooed under her left eye.

She held herself like a man, a bit slumped and her shoulders rounded, but had her head held high with confidence. Her eyes had a lazy glaze to them, but a twinkle of "try me, I dare you". A cocky grin danced on her pink lips. She shoved her hands into the cotton hoodie pockets as she walked over next to the podium, turning and facing the class.

"Jade, tell us about yourself," Nico-sensei waved.

"I like your boots." She smiled, revealing a row of perfect white teeth. Her voice was a low lazy alto, with a tone that just oozed "I'd rather be out doing anything but this".

"Thank you very much, but how about something about yourself."

"Oh, okay well for starters, _don't_ call me Jade unless you have a death wish, call me Rhythm instead. I'm too awesome for words and I love apples. Anything else? Oh and I'm an Atheist and a Pisces"

"Nice to meet you, Rhythm. Now how about you take a seat over there behind Kaya? The girl with the short blonde hair," Nico-sensei pointed. Rhythm started making her way over.

"Gotcha Ms. . . ." She stopped and slowly turned fingers out like finger guns and pointing at Nico-sensei as she drew out the last syllable.

"Call me Nico-sensei."

"Got it." He turned and plopped into her seat behind Kaya, the back corner seat by the window. To her right was Usopp.

"Oh and for future reference," Robin crossed her arms and two arms manifested behind Rhythm and yanked off her jacket, making Rhythm jump and struggle, "Wear your blazer instead of a hoodie."

"Arg! I'm being raped by the chair!" she tried tugging back on the jacket but Robin just manifested a couple more arms that got the thing off and tossed it to the front, something a metallic purple with white wires attached to it falling from its pocket.

"And no iPods," she took the iPod too.

"Bitch. You can't take my tunes," Rhythm grumbled. Robin just ignored the last statement.

"Hey I'm Usopp, strongest man in all of Grand Line City," Usopp introduced himself after class.

"Her Usopp, I'm the strongest in the world. Wanna fight?" Rhythm grinned.

"No thank you!" his legs shook slightly, "I don't go picking fights out of the blue."

"Good. You're a true hero, Strong Man Usopp. Now make me a sandwich," Rhythm stretched out in her seat, sitting sideways. Her back was rested against the window, her left arms on her desk and her right on the back of her chair while her legs were stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles.

Kaya giggled and touched Rhythm's arm, "He's just kidding. Hi, I'm Kaya." She held out her slim hand.

"Hey Kaya." She smiled.

"Rhythm-san," Nico-sensei said over the hum of the twenty-four students talking.

"Si senor!" Rhythm saluted.

"You're iPod and jacket." A couple hands appeared on her desk, one holding the iPod Nano while the other held her worn out hoodie.

"Muy buen, gracias, senor!" Rhythm took them and hugged them, crocodile tears in her eyes as she rubbed the two articles to her cheek.

"Oi! Rhythm!"Luffy bounced over (literally).

"Monkey boy!" Rhtyhm opened her arms, forgetting the iPod and jacket.

He flung himself into her arms, making Sanji choke.

"What took you so long to get here? I thought I'd have to go find you," Luffy's wide innocent eyes sparkled in joy.

"Hey Luffy, how do you know Rhythm?" Nami asked, tucking a loose strand of her mikan hair behind her ear.

"She's my sister," he stated.

It was all the same reaction. Usopp, Kaya, Vivi, Sanji, and Nami smiled and gave remarks on the news. Zoro still snoozed at his desk.

"He's my cute lil' bwother!" Rhythm stretched his cheek as she puffed out her own. He sat down on her lap and she wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Beautiful Rhythm-dono, how I am so grateful to meet you. Luffy never mentioned having a sister."

"Never asked," Luffy stated, "She's insane so be careful."

"If Luffy says she's crazy, then she must be."

In response to this, Rhythm crossed her eyes and grinned an open mouth, lopsided smile with her tongue out, the expression a bit like when Duval tries to wink.

"Lovely," Usopp muttered.

"As always."

"I'm Nefertiti Vivi," Vivi held out her hand. Rhythm pushed Luffy off of her and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

Introductions went around, everyone of class 3B wanted to meet the new student, learn more about the strange girl and maybe even befriend her. The only one who didn't was the snoozing Zoro.

Rhythm noticed. She made her way to him and plopped down on his desk. He stuttered mid-snore then went on like nothing happened. Rhythm grinned a lopsided smile and chuckled at the sight.

"What is she doing?" Kaya asked.

"I hope she's not waking up Boshido-san. He gets cranky when he's disturbed from a nap."

"I will deep fry him if he tries anything."

Rhythm covered her hand with her mouth and reached out to his snoozing frown, finger extended. She can sense the danger this man possesses to her, and ignored her intuition and did it anyway. She poked the man, hard, right in the face.

He jerked awake, hand grabbing her smaller ones, hard. Three solitary cracks followed suit, and that just made her smile broaden.

"Do you have a death wish?" he growled, sleep slipping from his eyes, to be replaced by a death glare. A couple students to close to the scene fell over.

"Maybe I do," she didn't bother to try and pull her hand from his grasp. She looked directly into his eyes, unflinchingly.

Zoro didn't know what to do. Most people would at least flinch when he glared at them like that. Maybe he's slipping.

Her already wide slime got bigger, if even possible. "Zoro, right? Can you let go of my hand."

To everyone who witnessed the exchange's surprise, he released her without hesitation. "Don't wake me again."

She shrugged and cracked the knuckles of her hand. "I know what you mean. Sorry, I just wanted to meet you. I'm an impatient person."

"Then you should learn patience." He leaned back again, not realizing he had leaned forward, closer to Rhythm.

She hopped off his desk as the bell rang, signaling end of break and back to work. He just closed his eyes and was asleep instantly, despite the scraping chairs and scurrying students.

"Is your hand okay? I heard it cracking," Kaya whispered to Rhythm as class started.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I needed that anyway. I haven't done actual work like this since middle school."

Lunch came around. The Straw Hats (the nickname for the group that consisted of Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi, and Kaya) sat at their usual spot in the cafeteria, fighting to protect their food from a hungry captain's rubbery grasp.

An explanation to the school system: Students of each of the three grade levels are divided into three main classes (ex; 3A, 3B, 3C). They share the same schedule for every day. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, they have math, science, English, or history. Friday, its either morning or afternoon they have P.E. and the second part of the day is a class of their choice (music, home ec, languages, art, etc etc). The students are divided into different crews; the most dominating ones are known as the Supernovas. Nine leaders, or "captains", of the crew are some of the strongest students on campus, along with two crew members. The strongest are Eustass Kid, Monkey D. Luffy, Tralafagar Law, Roronoa Zoro, Stratchman Apoo, Jewelry Bonney, Killer, X Drake, Basil Hawkins, Monk Dude, Mob dude.

Grand Line Academy is known for its strength, both mentally and physically. Students who have graduated have accomplished greatly in life in whatever field they specify in. The most common is criminal activity (though most don't know). Those who follow the path of government or law are usually the weakest among the students, and are prone to be bullied. Take Coby for example. The only reason he hasn't gotten a dozen more wedges is because of his friendship with Monkey D. Luffy.

Now back to the story.

Usopp snuck tobasco sauce in his corn beef sandwich and watch as Luffy spurt fire while laughing with Sanji. Kaya and Vivi were swapping nail polish and Nami was conning money out of Zoro . . . Again.

"You still owe me from the sake you made me buy you last weekend and the shirt from that fieldtrip," Nami huffed.

"I paid you back, witch! It's not my fault Luffy tore up my shirt and that Nico-sensei won't let me go around shirtless!" Zoro growled.

"But it was 300% interest!" Nami pointed out.

"That's too much!"

"Is not!"

"Any sane person would agree it is!"

"Shitty Marimo, leave dear Nami-san alone and just pay her back!" Sanji snapped.

"Like hell!" Zoro replied.

"Oi Zoro are you going to eat th-"

"Luffy shut up!" Zoro grunted.

"But-"

"No it's mine!" Zoro picked up his bento with one hand and tried smacking away Luffy's greedy fingers. "Stay away from my riceballs."

"Never!" Luffy whined, whacking the bento from the swordsman's grasp. The lunch fell to the ground, only to be caught at the last minute by Sanji.

"Don't waste your food, dipshits." Sanji said, setting the bento back on the table. Nicest thing he's ever done for Zoro.

Zoro quickly grabbed the riceballs and shoved all three of them into his mouth at once, to make sure Luffy didn't steal them.

"Zoro, you look like a chipmunk!" Usopp laughed, banging his hands against the table as he howled with laughter. Vivi giggled and Kaya tried to calm down Usopp before Zoro killed him. He threw a death glare at Usopp, who in turn froze and went back to eating silently.

"That's right, nothing happened." He said, swallowing quickly and sighing.

"Oi, where's Rhythm-dono?" Sanji whined.

Luffy looked around then gasped, "Where's Rhythm!"

"You just noticed?" Usopp slapped him in the back of the head.

Nami took a bite of her ham and cheese sandwich, "I haven't seen her since class ended."

"Eh," Luffy said and turned back to his spread.

Lunch went on like always, nothing breaking the usual loud chatter except for the few fights that broke out and Coby suddenly flying through the window, breaking nothing but Kid's Iron Man lunchbox, prompting him to get his ass kicked . . . again.

Poor Coby.

"Please Shanks-san? Can I join the school?" Felina Bo asked sweetly, twisting one of her brown pigtails in her tiny hands.

"I don't know, Felina. You never really went to school since now and your test results are pretty low." Shanks shook his head sadly, looking down at the application she filled out.

"But-but I have nowhere else to go." Felina said with her brown eyes wide with sadness.

Shanks fell for it. "I- I don't know Felina. If you do, will you try your best to improve your grades?"

Felina nodded vigorously. "I will! I promise!"

"And another thing, can you even read?" he showed her the application, which had her name in childish script (the F was backwards) and a drawing of a flower across the page. Not even a good one at that.

"I can read wanted posters, my name, and numbers. And that's all I can right."

"Then you'll have to start in elementary school-"

"No! I wanna come here! Please?" Felina pulled her face into the cutest expression imaginable. Like a sad kitten crossed with a sad puppy crossed with a baby panda and a chibi Luffy then multiply that by three. You're not even close to how cute it was.

Shanks broke. "Fine, but you'll be taking extra classes for reading and writing. I'll have Nico-sensei help you with that."

"Yeah!" Felina cheered. "Thank you Shanks-san! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she runs around his desk and hugs him.

He patted her head. "You can pick up a uniform tomorrow. And you'll start Monday."

"Thank you so much! I will make my parents proud!" she jumped up and skipped out of the room, pigtails swinging madly.

Wednesday came. Class 3B were gathered in English class, waiting for the bell to ring.

"I heard Pandaman's taking over as English teacher. He's the best!" Usopp said happily.

"What happened to the last one?" Vivi asked.

"Nobody knows . . ." Usopp said, flashlight shinig under his face to give him an ominous look.

"He retired, dumbass." Sanji said throwing his spent cigarette out the window and slapping Usopp backside the head.

"Oi, Zoro!" Nami called.

"What?" he grumbled, trudging over, "I don't have any money so lay off."

"No it's not that, but you can-"

"No." he said firmly.

"Okay just here me out."

"No."

"I'll lower your debt by 0.5% if you listen. In your debt, that's a lot."

"10%."

"1%"

"Fine." He knows that's the highest it's going to get.

"I saw how you two were working on that group project yesterday in science. You know the volcano one? At first you two were a bit cold, then we noticed how you two got along great. Ask her out on a date."

"Wait- WHAT?" Zoro yelled, shocked.

"Ask her out on a date. You know, those things a couple go on, see a movie, get some dinner, street fairs and stuff. You guys hold hands and talk, kiss . . . maybe more if it goes well."

"With his sense of direction, he probably won't be able to find a bed. They'll be banging on the floor." Sanji said, disapproval written on his face about the topic.

"I know what a date is but with who?"

"Are you a moron? Forget I asked than, we're all aware of your stupidity." Nami waved away the remark. "Rhythm, that's who."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll raise your debt to an extra 10000 beli."

"And if I do?" Zoro arched his eyebrow.

"I'll drop it 2%," Nami said.

"20%"

"5%"

"15%"

"Fine. 10%. That's as high as I'll go."

"Che, fine." Zoro felt pretty accomplished.

"10% Nami?" Usopp asked confused.

"With the money he owes me, I'll still be filthy rich."

"When she gets here I'll ask. Friday right?" Zoro asked, sitting down in his seat and putting his boot-clad feet on his desk.

"Whenever you want."

"Friday. Movies and dinner, maybe a street fair. Holding hands and kissing. Maybe more. Got it."

"Be more creative!" Usopp whacked him upside the head, Zoro hit him back.

Luffy just laughed. "This is fun! Nami do you wanna go on a date with me?"

"No thanks." Nami said, taking her own seat and arranging her pleated school skirt.

Usopp laughed, "Rejected!"

Sanji just melted to the floor.

The bell rang, indicating school starting. Students slugged to their seats. Pandaman came in fixing his tie. Setting a book down on the podium, he opened his mouth about to take role.

"Shit!" the wooden framed door banged open and Rhythm ran in, out of breath and hair windswept. She spun around halfway to her seat and ran back to close the door. "Sorry I'm late. Slept in and _someone _forgot to tell me school started."

Pandaman nodded and indicated her to her seat.

After class, the Straw Hats gathered once more in the back of the class.

"Ask her!" Name pushed Zoro to where Rhythm was talking with Usopp, Kaya and Vivi.

"Okay fine! 10%; remember!" Zoro hissed.

Zoro trudged over to where she was sitting, awkward grin painted on her pretty face.

"Oi Rhythm, do you want to go on a date with me on Friday?" Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, a bit awkwardly since this was defiantly not his area of expertise.

"He seriously did it," Sanji gasped, slipping into his emo corner.

"Stop growing mushrooms and get over here, Sanji!" Nami hissed.

"Okay Nami-swan 3!" Sanji snapped out of it and spun over to Nami.

Rhythm smiled at Zoro and laughed, "never knew you were the dating type, Roronoa."

"Well?" Zoro could feel his cheeks heating up.

She shook her head, "Sorry, I already got a date on Friday."

"REJECTED!" Usopp howled with laughter, followed by Luffy.

"Shut up!" Zoro whacked them both then tuned back to Rhythm, "With who?"

"My band. You guys can come," she grinned, then raised her voice, calling attention to the entire class, "We're holding a gig on Friday night at Jango's Club at six pm! 800 beli admission per person! Tell your friends and family to come and experience the best concert of your life!"

Friday night and Jango's Club was packed. The dance floor was crowded with people of all ages (okay, 14 and up, this was an all ages club). The bar had a steady flow of costumers and the boxes along the wall were partially crowded with reserved seating. Jango himself was M-Cing a dance competition between two pros. The stage was curtained and students from Grand Line Academy and their connections crowded around the stage, waiting for the "best concert of their lives"

"If It's in a club, it mustn't be that amazing."

"I heard they only to covers, rip off songs."

"Nah, that's just a few of their favorites. It's mainly their original work."

"Does anyone know what the band is called?"

"I heard their quite popular in European countries at the moment, and are trying to expand."

"Seriously does anyone know what their called?"

"I heard the lead singers a hottie. Mustn't be that good."

"Probably the only thing good about them."

"Don't be a sexist pig! Some of the greatest singers and songwriters are female!"

"Yeah, and? It doesn't mean she is."

"I swear to God if someone doesn't tell me the name of the band I will-"

That was what the people throughout the club said about Rhythm's band. No one knew anything about them, except that the lead vocalist was hot and they toured Europe for a couple years.

"So that's what Rhythm's been up to for the past couple years," Luffy nodded.

"You don't even know what your sister was up to for the past two years?" Sanji smacked him.

"Yeah she and five other guys ran off to Europe leaving only a note."

"She joined a cult," Kaya said.

"No, a rock band." Luffy stated, "Shishishishi!"

"How did Ace react to this?" Zoro asked.

"He was bit pissed. After a few months he chilled a bit when she kept in touch, made sure we were updated on what she was doing and stuff."

*Flashback*

Luffy awoke early on Sunday morning to the sound of Ace screaming like no other from downstairs. Luffy rolled out of bed disoriented and went down stairs to see what the problem was. Ace was throwing a fit and lighting anything within a ten foot radius on fire, which just happened to be the kitchen.

"No! My meat! Ace calm down what's wrong?" Luffy called out and ran in front of the refrigerator, arms stretched out protectively from the items within.

"! SHE RAN OFF TO JOIN A CULT AT AGE 15! I'M GOING TO KILL HER, I SWEAR! LUFFY GET ME MY DAGGER! IM GOING TO TRACK HER DOWN AT EUROPE AND SKIN HER THEN BURN EVERY REMAINING FIBER OF HER VERY BEING! HER ASS IS GRASSS I SWEAR!" Ace yelled at the top of his lungs, fire raging in both the kitchen and his eyes.

Luffy noticed the note on the non-burned counter (yet).

It read:

'_Dear Ace and Luffy_

_Before you flip out, I did NOT join a cult! My friends Katsu, Violeta, Johnney-O, Jack, Shade, and Steph took the midnight flight to London to tour Europe. Our band has been getting pretty good these past few years we've been together, and it's time to take it up a notch. We don't know how long it'll take, but I'll be home before Luffy goes to college. Unspoken Silence wants to get experience, to put a different meaning behind our lyrics. I didn't say good bye because that's what musicians do._

_Mostly because I feel badass. And that you'll kill me. I value my life . . . And I don't want to be grass. Seriously man, cows eat that shit!_

_Anyway, I'll keep you posted on what we're up to and our progress. We're going to try and visit every European country, to get the feel of the foreign land._

_Kay Bye! Love ya!_

_ Rhythm_

"IF SHE VALUED HER LIFE WHY DID SHE LEAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Ace screamed.

A week later, Luffy and Ace finally heard from her.

They were out eating at Party's Bar, so instead received her voicemail.

In the background was loud chatter and glass clanking, along with laughter and screams.

"_Oi, hey guys sorry I ditched you like that. I'm having a great time here in London, and our next stop is Ireland. I wanna try those Irish drinks. Yeah, yeah Ace I know I'm under age, but I got a fake ID so I'm good. Our first gig was last night and it went awesome. We got enough money for a week at any hotel (not including food) and a flight to Ireland. So yeah, I'm broke. I know you're still pissed (I know you Ace) so call me back and scream at me all you want. I'm still sort of deaf from the speakers last night so I dunno if I'll be able to hear you properly. Anywayz, love ya! Bye!"_

Ace indeed called her back and screamed at her for a good two hours, followed by Garp coming by to scream at her too. Yeah she had a swell four hours. But Luffy thinks most of it went in one ear and came out the other. Garp threatened to drag her back if he had too, but Rhythm shot back he doesn't know where she is exactly. He said he can track her. She said she's using a pay phone.

It went on like that. They argued about every little detail, until finally they gave in.

Rhythm could go, only if she kept them posted on what they were up too, video chats and pictures. The works. They even had her send in urine samples so they can test to make sure she wasn't on drugs the entire time.

After two years, it became the natural flow of things. Ace was cool with it, Rhythm was traveling around with some guys, and Luffy was going through high school. When they received the phone call that Rhythm would be returning sometime soon, they celebrated in joy that their sister would be home soon.

But weeks went by, they couldn't get ahold of her and Ace was really starting to worry.

Finally, she came through the doors of Grand Line Academy, perfectly safe and happy to see her little brother again.

*End Flashback*

(AN: nobody likes those, but it had to be done)

"I haven't heard her music since before she left. She said she changed, got more experience, so it must be even better. I don't even know how that's possible!" Luffy concluded.

"That's the longest I've ever heard you talk that actually made somewhat sense," Usopp said.

Luffy grinned.

The lights dimmed and the crowd hushed. The music was stopped and everyone stopped moving and faced the stage. No one knew anything about this band, and they wanted to know.

The curtains rose, completely black. Faint outlines of five people stood in the shadows. The entire club except for the bar lights was completely black. The crowd slowly got adjusted to the dim lighting, looking around and waiting for an indication it was starting. It was 6:30. They have to be.

It finally started. Slow violin music started. It was a low, dramatic tune with a gothic twist. The beats changed in tempo, different violins playing different tunes. The overall effect was pretty damn awesome. A techno beat joined in. It wasn't fast but a steady quarter note rhythm. Kind of like an electric guitar modified or something. When the beat joined in, a couple black lights shined in the crowed, swiveling around as though choosing a winner.

Then it really started. Just the intro enough got the crowd going.

The drums and guitar started, the first beats were taken together with a bright backlight, temporarily blinding them all. The crowd went wild as they finally saw the band, the loud pulsing beats synchronizing together to make it. The lead vocalist, Rhythm, swung her head around and held onto the microphone on its stand as though it was her lifeline. They worked together like they were one. No, making something greater than they already are individually.

Rhythm wore a leather corset with safety pins and chains hanging down, one shoulder strap that had strips of different patterned fabric, all battered and ranging in colors from solid blue to a spidery red and gold autumn leaf pattern. There was a skirt of the same things, strips of battered fabric with different patterns. It was really short, more like a top, really. But she had on a pair of black super skinny jeans tucked into combat boots. Her right wrist had a leather wrist band while the other was a striped glove.

Her eye makeup was amazing. Simple eyeliner with large fake eyelashes ended with tiny diamond at the wing tips and her eye shadow was dark pewter towards the bridge of her nose, then blended out to a light silver, making her eyes looks even bigger. The overall effect was just stunning.

She started singing, a beautiful voice that rang out clearly. One that can sing a lullaby to a crying infant and still scream about death in a microphone (AN: think of it as a cross between Sharon Den Alden, Amy Lee, and KOKIA).

Zoro was pretty impressed, even before she started singing. The band itself clearly possessed great talent, probably matched by only legends. The emotion they show was too much maybe, but that was probably just him.

"_I'm on a road of broken dreams  
And I need to know why  
Seek the truth that lies to be my guide_

"_I'm in a world of doubt and trust  
Can't deny  
I lost my way here in this quest, can't lie"_

The crowd loved it. They haven't even reached the first chorus and they were already getting riled up, crowding as close as possible to the stage and cheering her along.

"_I can't believe what's happening  
I don't know what to say  
I can't believe I left to see this day"_

She hit the chorus, and now everyone was really cheering her on. They jumped up and screamed, egging her on for more.

"_I don't wanna live this way it haunts my mind  
And I just need to get it straight, stop wasting time  
And I don't wanna live and feel that I can change what's right  
But I know, we'll be living a lie_

"_Oh I'll be hanging on a cross  
When I put the nails in  
It's time to choose a road that we believe in  
You say you understand it all, try and smile  
If only I can see it's true somehow_

"_I can't believe what's happening  
I don't know what to say  
And what I wouldn't give to change our fate"_

Zoro smiled slightly and turned back to his drink. It was too loud in here, and was annoyed that he couldn't get any booze; since he doesn't have a fake ID. He hunched over the bar alone, sipping the virgin drink that gave him no buzz (AN: Forever Alone).

"_I don't wanna live this way it haunts my mind  
And I just need to get it straight, stop wasting time  
And I don't wanna live and feel that I can change what's right  
But I know, we'll be living a lie"_

She was reaching the climax of the song. The crowd was really cheering her on now, not getting enough. Luffy and Usopp screamed for her, while Vivi, Nami, and Kaya were cheering with everyone else, jumping up and down (a poor excuse for dancing). Sanji on the other hand was hearts for eyes and called for her louder than any other guy.

"_And I've tried so hard to hold on.  
But I keep on falling  
And no matter how hard I run  
I just keep returning  
And I'm back to where I started from"_

A guitar solo. A boy about 19 with emo-cut blonde hair with a single pale blue streak through his bangs was at the lead guitar. The guitar was a simple red Fender with black trim, and he played it like he was the only one in the room, scrunching up his face and jerking his body around, as though really trying to push out the flow of the music.

Then she started singing again.

"_I don't wanna live this way it haunts my mind  
And I just need to get it straight, stop wasting time_

_"I don't wanna live this way it haunts my mind  
And I just need to get it straight, stop wasting time  
And I don't wanna live and feel that I can change what's right  
But I know, we'll be living a lie!"_

The last note she threw her head back and extended the last note as far as she could ( you think . . .). The band stopped, leaving the remnant of the music hung in the air, Rhythm's head still thrown back and her arm not holding the microphone thrusted into the air. She bowed her head and dropped her arm in a clean movement, then looked over to stage left, a grin on her face.

The crowd went wild, unable to be contained by the complete awesomeness that is-

"Loud Silence! Loud Silence! Loud Silence! Loud Silence!" the crowd chanted.

(AN: lolz, looks like we've got a badass over here!)_  
_  
_  
_


End file.
